Generation love
thumb|left|257px"Generation Love" é uma canção da cantora estadunidense de country Jennette McCurdy, amplamente conhecida pelo seu papel de Sam Puckett, na sitcom americana iCarly. A canção foi lançada como segundo single oficial de Jennette, sendo acompanhada de um videoclipe. ''Videoclipe'' Antes mesmo de seu lançamento, Jennette comentou o lançamento do vídeo: "Eu o filmei no telhado de um prédio, é por isso que eu tenho queimaduras (do sol) risos. Era uma vista bonita e o video vai ficar ótimo. Todas as cores estão saturadas e todo o conceito do vídeo acrescenta muito para a música. A música em si possui uma linda história e quando eu ouvi pela primeira vez, eu sabia que tinha que cortá-la. Eu estava realmente quebrando a cabeça num jeito para aumentar o vídeo da canção de modo que não seria apenas o que se esperava. Eu queria fazer algo especial e eu acho que foi entregue com o tratamento do diretor. Eu só espero que todo mundo goste. O clip sai em abril, e espero que eu receba toneladas de opiniões sobre ele." '' — Jennette para o site JustJared, em 2011'' O vídeo estreou no dia 19 de abril de 2011, no site oficial de Jennette. ''Desempenho nas paradas'' left ''Histórico de Lançamento'' left ''Generation Love: Videoclipe & Letra'' thumb|center|670px '' 'Generation Love - Jennette McCurdy' ''I found a picture of my mother In her bell-bottom jeans Flowers in her hair, And two fingers up for peace In that Polaroid she smiled, A grown up baby boomer Maybe Mama walked down the wild side Walkin' on the moon And what will they say about us? '' Well, I've heard stories about my grandpa, ''Child of The Great Depression How growin' up broke Creates a deep and dark impression He sits in a rocker down at the veterans' home Even when I go to visit He's still rockin' all alone And what will they say about us? '' They'll call us generation lost ''Or generation greed Or the connected generation, to a plasma screen Or a generation why enough is not enough Or maybe they'll call us Generation Love Generation Love We are children of divorce And victims of dysfunction We spell check of course And GPS the proper junction We've gotten pretty good at Shifting all the blame But I think I hear an old song Calling my new name Generation Love '' Not generation lost ''Or generation greed Or the connected generation, to a plasma screen Or a generation why enough is not enough Or maybe they'll call us Generation Love Generation Love Oh, Generation Love '' And when they open up our time capsule ''A hundred years from now Maybe they'll look inside and see we figured out How to live with less and give ourselves a way! (Or maybe they'll call us) Just maybe they'll call us Generation Love, yeah, yeah, yeah We are a brand new generation of love (Generation Love) We are a brand new generation of love Oh oh oh ohh (oh oh oh ohh) Categoria:Músicas Categoria:Músicas da Jennette McCurdy Categoria:Country Categoria:Contry/Pop Categoria:Jennette McCurdy Categoria:Letras de Música Categoria:Atrizes da Nickeldoeon